


truly, madly, deeply

by intertwiningwords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, F/F, F/M, Gen, Getting Together, Healthy Relationships, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT3, Polyamory, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: ginny, neville, & luna are their own little trio.





	truly, madly, deeply

**Author's Note:**

> part of this fic was inspired by this art: http://upthehillart.tumblr.com/post/157103196708/when-ginny-and-luna-volunteer-to-help-neville#notes
> 
> enjoy!! x

It all started at the Yule Ball.

Ginny in her dress robes that never seemed to fit quite right, no matter what she did, and Neville with his hair slicked back in an adorably goofy fashion, dancing the night away. Neville was a pretty good dancer, though he stepped on her toes a few times, they laughed it off together.

When they stepped outside for some fresh air, the music and bustling of people muffled, faint behind the doors, they sat quietly, unsure of what to say.

“I just want to thank you for taking me tonight,” Ginny spoke up suddenly, tucking a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. “I’m having a lot of fun.”

Neville looked at her with soft, brown eyes and the sweetest smile she’d ever seen. “Of course! I should be thanking you for coming with me. I know I’m not the greatest catch, but I’m having a lot of fun too.”

Ginny frowned. “And who said you weren’t a catch? I think I’m the luckiest girl at this ball right now,” she said, reaching out the place her hand on top of his. His knuckles were slightly calloused, rough, hard-working hands, tan and littered with little freckles.

His face went red at her words, obvious even in the dim light; the blush traveled to the tip of his ears and down his neck as well. “What about Hermione? She’s dancing with Viktor Krum! I mean, he’s  _ literally _ famous. Or Parvati? She’s got The Boy Who Lived on her arm!”

Ginny shook her head fondly, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles. “Viktor is famous and damn good-looking, but he doesn’t seem to be good at holding a conversation. And Harry has been sitting on his ass all night with my brother, leaving the two gorgeous girls they _ somehow _ got to agree to go with alone,” she said. “I’m lucky because my date is kind and considerate, and a gentleman. You dance with me, you complimented my dress. You didn’t ask me to the ball for arm-candy, or just so you wouldn’t look lame without a date. I told you how much I wished I could go, and you offered to take me because you’re sweet.”

Neville stared at the dirt, toeing it with his shoes shyly. “Well, I’m the lucky one of the two of us then, because you actually said yes. Any other girl would have probably laughed in my face.”

“Those girls are all in there right now, bored as hell and watching their dates flirt with Beauxbatons girls, I bet,” Ginny said with a light laugh. “So they’re missing out.”

And finally, he looked up, meeting her eyes. “Thanks, Ginny. That means a lot.”

“Any time,” she replied. And then, not knowing fully why, she leaned over and pressed her lips against his cheek softly, leaving the faintest print of pink lipstick when she pulled away.

If he hadn’t been blushing before, he certainly was now, his face turning an almost alarming shade of red, but he was smiling like crazy.

“Now, c'mon, we’ve still got time to dance!”

And she pulled him back into the Great Hall, the skirts of her robes twirling as he spun her around and pulled her close.

 

***

 

“Oh, hello Neville.”

The voice took him off guard, almost dropping a pot of dirt, but thankfully saving it at the last moment with fumbling hands. 

Luna Lovegood was sitting in the middle of the greenhouse, two pink socks peeking out from underneath her robes. Someone had likely stolen her shoes again, or maybe she just liked walking around without them for some reason.

“Luna! Uh, hi.”

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” she said.

“That’s okay, I just wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here so late,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “What are you doing here exactly?”

Luna’s eyes wandered as she spoke. “I would have sworn I saw an Umgubular Slashkilter go in here. You know Cornelius Fudge has one as a pet?”

“What’s an Umbg-”

“So, what are you doing here?” she asked, cutting off his question. Maybe it was for the best she didn’t get into it, or they’d be there for a while.

Neville cleared his throat. “Oh, uh, Professor Sprout has been asking me to help take care of some of the plants. She offered to give me House points, but I would probably do it without her even asking,” he explained with a small chuckle.

Luna stood suddenly, brushing the dirt off her backside. “Do you need any help?” she asked, tilting her head to the side like a curious cat, blonde curls cascading off her shoulders in loose curls.

“Um, if you’d like to stay you can but I don’t technically need help. But it’s always nice to have company...I mean, if you want.”

Watering and tending to the plants went faster with four hands, Luna catching onto his instructions quickly and executing them perfectly.

“Thanks for your help,” he told her, wiping his brow on his sleeve.

“Any time!” she replied. Then, she giggled, taking a step closer. “You’ve got some dirt on your face,” she said, reaching out with dainty fingers to brush it away, her touch gentle and colder than he’d expected. Surely that was to blame for the odd tingling sensation it sent down his spine.

“Well, I should be heading in. See you around, Neville!” she said, turning on her heel and skipping off before he could even stutter out a goodbye.

She certainly was odd, but not in a bad way. Not bad at all.

 

***

 

“Hey, look, Loony Lovegood lost her shoes again!” a Slytherin student snickered, pointing at Luna’s socks, yellow this time, and the surrounding group joined in, whispering and tittering amongst themselves.

Either Luna had amazing self-control, or she simply didn’t care. Or maybe she was oblivious, Ginny really wasn’t sure. All she knew was that it made her blood boil, and she didn’t know how the Ravenclaw girl didn’t spin around and hex them all right then and there.

“Hey Loony, where’d your shoes go?” another Slytherin asked before dissolving into giggles.

“Don’t you lot have anything better to do than bother her?” Ginny finally snapped, red hair flipping over her shoulder as she turned to glare at them. “And her name is Luna. Maybe she’d respond if you actually addressed her like a person.”

Although she was significantly smaller than even the shortest of the group, her glare held the raw power equivalent of a punch, something she inherited from her mother.

Their laughter died down, replaced by scoffing and eye-rolling, shuffling away and mumbling about ‘bloody righteous Gryffindors’ beneath their breath.

Luna turned around, and Ginny would swear she saw her eyes sparkle as though she were going to cry. Perhaps she just imagined it, though.

“Thanks, Ginny,” she said softly, her lips curling into a tiny smile.

Ginny returned it. “Don’t mention it. They deserve to be put in their place once in a while.” Then, she offered her hand out to the other girl. “Want some help looking for your shoes?”

Luna nodded, and took her hand, interlocking their fingers like they’d done it a million times before. “I’d love that.”

They walked off down the corridor together, not letting go of one another’s hands despite the looks from other students. They finally found her shoes, a pair beat up Muggle sneakers, with the laces tied to a suit of armor over by the Charms classroom.

Luna slipped them on and tied them as Ginny watched, unconscious of her staring until Luna looked up and the two of them locked eyes. Ginny averted her own brown ones, blushing furiously.

“Thank you again, Ginny,” Luna said, standing back upright and pulling the Gryffindor girl in for a hug.

Ginny hugged her back, easily falling into her like she was a memory, holding her tight and not wanting to let go. “Of course,” she replied, mumbling it into the other’s shoulder before they pulled away.

Luna gave one last smile and wave before disappearing down the corridor, off to her Common Room for the night. And Ginny set on her way back to her own dorm, unable to wipe the happiness from her face the whole way there.

That night she dreamed of blonde curls, yellow socks, and grey-blue glistening eyes. 

 

***

 

The three of them became a little trio, rarely seen apart and rivaling even Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their shenanigans.

Neville brought the two girls to the greenhouse on a mission to make sure the plants were properly watered and wound up soaked from head to toe.

Luna had arranged the plants in a circle around herself, standing in the middle and shutting her eyes calmly, although Ginny’s wicked grin suggested she should be anything but.

“ _ Aguamenti! _ ” Ginny cried, letting her wand shoot water down on the plants, drenching Luna along with them, and Neville as well, making him cry out.

“Sorry!” Ginny laughed, not seeming sorry at all.

Two could play at that game, he decided, pulling out his own wand. “ _ Aguamenti! _ ” he shouted, spraying Ginny right back, making her shriek.

And it turned into a full-blown water war, the three of them laughing and shooting water from their wands at one another, all while still getting their original job done, as the plants were caught in the crossfire.

And then they collapsed on the floor beside each other, their stomachs sore from laughter and their robes heavy and damp. Neville sat in the middle, both girls resting their heads on each of his shoulders. And they were content.

 

***

 

War separated the silver trio in horrible ways, leaving Luna locked in a cellar far away from the two people she loved most, not knowing what horrors they experienced and them not knowing hers. Neville covered in bruises, cuts, and gashes from the many punishments he suffered, and usually loud-mouthed Ginny finally silenced by fear and the desire to survive.

It felt like eternities, the battle, and the aftermath. The grieving and mourning, the cleanup, the nightmares and the healing.

But they survived. Reunited, safe, and loved.

A cottage surrounded by trees, a bed big enough for three, potted plants at every window. Morning light spilling through the curtains, red and blonde hair spilled against the sheets like ink, bare feet dancing through the halls, lucky and in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please consider leaving kudos/comment because feedback is important for writers & can really make their day! 
> 
> tumblr: intertwiningwords.tumblr.com


End file.
